


Need Some Love? I'll Always Be Here

by HunterDevilWolf666



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterDevilWolf666/pseuds/HunterDevilWolf666
Summary: Eddie and Richie hug a bit after Richie has a bad day.





	Need Some Love? I'll Always Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I haven't posted in months but i'm obsessed with this ship. I saw IT about 2 days ago and I fell in love with all the characters: Bill, Richie, Stan, Eddie, Beverly, Ben, and Mike. The actors are amazing too and tbh i'm kinda obsessed with Finn...

    "Richie? Are you all right?", Eddie stood behind his boyfriend, concerned.  Richie sighed and turned around, "To be honest Eds, my mom has been drinking more then usual so its just- I don't know what to do anymore."

"Oh Richie, is it okay if I hug you?", Eddie sat down next to him and hugged him. "I hope she'll stop drinking one day.."


End file.
